Sonic X
by starscream's girl
Summary: This is a story about Sonic the Hedgehog. It's something I mad eup. I dunno much more to say about it.
1. Default Chapter

Sonic X   
  
Chapter 1- A Dangerous Jorney  
  
"Amy look out!" Sonic yelled as Eggman's robot, Mistlewrist shot a blast at her.  
  
Amy doged it and Eggman just laughed.   
  
"Hahaha!Y There's nowhere to run little girl! Just try it. I have more robots then that! Since there is only one I am trying to capture to make Sonic come in my command, I'll use another robot! Beecon!"  
  
Beecon swoped overhead of Eggman.   
  
"Watch it you hunk of scrap metal!" He yelled.  
  
"Sonic! Help me!" Amy cried.  
  
Mistlewrist shot another blast at Amy, and she had nowhere to run! But just in time, Knuckles jumped and smacked Mistlewrist wrist with a "BANG!"   
  
"Knuckles!" Amy cried thankfully. " Thank you!"   
  
"Good" Sonic said to himself, almost in a whisper. "Thanks Knux."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"How are you feeling Amy?" asked Sonic. Amy had gone outcold after smacking into a large boulder.  
  
"Ohhhh!" she wailed. "My head hurts!"   
  
"Well, yeah you did smack your head pretty hard on the boulder" said Sonic. "By the way, have you seen Shadden lately? The family is looking for her. You know, Shade, Shadey and Shadow."   
  
"She's off picking flowers" Amy said. "She went just before we left to stop Eggman."   
  
Sonic's face went pale.   
  
"Amy" he said. "That was last week".  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
You like? It's much of a better story then my rest! That's a fact! NO flames.(Mean things) 


	2. cvvvvvvvv

Chapter 2- And So it Begins  
  
"Shadden! Where is Shadden!" Amy shot upright in her bed. "The kids muct be scared!"  
  
"They are" said Sonic. "And so is Shadow.  
  
"Wait.." said Amy. "The flowers were near our enemy's headquarters, and I don't mean Eggman..I mean the evil Team Chaotick!"  
  
"Oh no!" replied Sonic. "Not them!"  
  
"Who's Team Chaotick?" asked a small voice. It was Cream the Rabbit. She was holding on to her chao, Cheese.  
  
"Oh,uh.." replied Sonic. "Just some gang to stay away from.."  
  
"Okay" said Cream. "Chao chao!" said Cheese.  
  
"There are a few guys in it. I'll tell you the leader at the end. Espeo, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armidilo and Vector the Crocidile. So keep away from them!"  
  
"Okay" said Cream."Chao chao!" said Cheese.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Speak! You stupid hedgehog!" yelled Vector the Crocidile in someone's ear.  
  
That "someone" just happend to be Shadden.  
  
"No! I'll never tell you!" she replied.   
  
"Oh yeah?" said Vector. "Let's just see about that!"  
  
Vector,Espeo, Charmy and Mighty all started hitting and punching and kicking Shadden.  
  
"Now, what do you say? Tell us where it is! Tell us were Sonic's staying! His base!" But before Shadden could talk, there was a large "BOOM" outside. Vector turned his head. "What was that?"  
  
"I'll go see boss" said Espeo.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Espeo ran back in and almost bumped into Vector."It's Sonic! And he's brought a "few" buddies!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Like it? Sorry I took sooooo long, but I have been VERY busey lately. Busey as a "bee" you might say. If I left out any Team Chaotick members, or spelt Espeo wrong, or chao or anything, then tell me and I'll fix it! Bye!   
  
P.s No flames PLEASE. 


	3. New Theme Songs For Charctors

Team Rose-All You Wanted by Michelle Branch  
  
Amy-He Loves You Not by Dream  
  
Cream and Cheese-Puppy Love by S Club Juniors  
  
Big the Cat-Tickle Me Elmo by Weird Al Yankovic  
  
Team Dark-When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down  
  
Shadow-By My Side by 3 Doors Down  
  
Rouge-Mirror Mirror by M2M  
  
E-123-How You Reminde Me by Nickleback  
  
Team Sonic-Somewhere Out There by Our Lady Peace  
  
Tails-Believe in Myself by Sonic the Hedgehog ;)  
  
Sonic-Hero by Nickleback  
  
Knuckles-Loser by 3 Doors Down  
  
Team Chaotix-Hot In Here by Nelly  
  
Espio-I'm Still Here by Vertical Horizon  
  
Charmy-Elmo's Got a Gun by Weird Al Yankovic  
  
Vector-Innocent by Our Lady Peace  
  
-Sam's Sonic Themes 


	4. The Desision

Chapter 3- Decision  
  
" Leave her alone!" said Sonic.  
  
"Make me!" said Vector.  
  
"Oh, I will!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Sonic!" yelled Shadden."Help!"  
  
Sonic ran up and smacked Vector in the head.. well acually kicked.Vector fell. He lay still on the ground for quite a while. But after Espio helped him up, he was better.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" said Vector.  
  
Just before Vector smacked Sonic in the face, Amy yelled "Stop!"  
  
Amy had followed Sonic. She felt worried for Shadden.  
  
"Why not make some kind of deal? Like make a war or something."  
  
"The girls' right, let make a war" said Vector."Besides, we need some new punching bags!"  
  
"Well....Okay, just no like, guns or anything" replied Sonic.  
  
"Then it's settled. Meet us at the open field near hear tomorrow at sunrise. Be there!" yelled Vector.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Come on Tails! Get the X Tornado going!" said Sonic, stuggling to keep his cool."It's almost sunrise!"  
  
"I'm coming! Hop on Sonic, Amy get in!" yelled Tails.  
  
"Let's go!" said Amy, determend as ever.  
  
"Okay!"Sonic said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Vector, lets go, Charmy and Mighty, lets go, and bring out the new recrute."said Espio.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Knuckles, can you come with us? And bring Bunnie!" yelled Sonic as the flew over Knuckles and Bunnie."There's going to be a war!"  
  
"Sure, can you give us a lift?" answered Knuckles."But wait, just let me get my shovel claws."  
  
"Hey Tails.." said Bunnie in a cute voice.  
  
"Uh huuuuuuuuuuuuuh" said Tails. "Am I not, like, waaaay to young for you?"  
  
"Come on, let's get going, guys" said Knuckles as he came out of the cave he lived in, with his shovel claws.  
  
"Off we go!" cried Sonic.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Heh, you guys ready?" asked the leader of Team Chaotix, Espio. "Where is that cursed blue hedgehog?"  
  
"He's coming!" yelled Charmy as he flew to the high window to get a better look. "And fast!"  
  
"Get her out here!" yelled Espio, knocking over a flower pot.  
  
"Here she is!" said Vector.  
  
"I live to fight" said a voice, the new recrute. "Or my name isn't Julie-Su!" 


End file.
